Snake Poison
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Orochimaru get's caught doing something that he isn't supposed to. But who said the Snake Lord never wanted any company? Yaoi Kabuto X Orochimaru Smut


Note:: This is just a smut. I got bored and wanted to write one. Maybe later I'll write a fiction of Sasuke and Orochimaru if I get the want to.

"Mmmm…"

In the village of the Sound, all the ninja's were sleeping as night had come hours before. The village was quiet except for the small grunts and moans coming from within the room. The guards had been sent away for the night. The Snake Lord was alone for the moment.

He sat on his bed, his legs spread apart. His erection stood stiff and firm on his lower body. A long, slick object moved slowly down his chest and toward his now hard cock. It was making him smirk and groan in pure pleasure.

The mans own tongue was lightly playing with hi cock. The tip slightly ran over the head of his cock. The tongue slowly ran over his slit, making his legs twitch slightly from the pleasure. He continued to slowly lick and rub at his hard cock. Groaning lowly, he tried to calm down some before he disturbed some one.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Looking up from his bed, Orochimaru smirked and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. His eyes turned toward the door and glinted from the light. Just the person that could help him. He licked his lips and slightly lay back against his wall.

"Kabuto…come in." Orochimaru hissed, smirking.

Watching the door, he saw the silver haired boy slowly walk into the room. Kabuto took one look at Orochimaru and blushed, his eyes widening. The sight of Orochimaru sprawled on the bed with his cock slick and shimmering in the light. Kabuto felt his body getting slightly warm.

"Orochimaru-sama…what…?" Kabuto Stammered.

"Kabuto…you would do anything for me…right?" Orochimaru asked, lightly running his hand over his own cock.

Kabuto's eyes slowly moved to the moving hand. "H-Hai…?"

"Then come here and play with me, Kabuto."

Blushing brightly, Kabuto nodded and slowly started toward the bed. He had had a secret crush on Orochimaru for a long time, but never had the guts to tell him. Kabuto slowly walked over to him and stood before Orochimaru.

"We're going to play a game. The rules are simple. You'll call me Master; you'll do whatever I say. Understand?"

Kabuto nodded. He watched as Orochimaru slowly stood and pulled off the rest of his robes He smirked and slowly walked over to Kabuto. Orochimaru watched him, smirking toward him. Kabuto watched the Snake Lord while only turning even redder with every step.

"First order. Strip of your clothes." Orochimaru stated.

"Show or no show?" Kabuto questioned.

S smirk moved over Orochimaru's lips as he sat back down. "Show."

Kabuto nodded and slowly started to lift his shirt, showing the black fish net under shirt. His pale skin shimmered slightly in the light. A smirk slowly moved over Orochimaru's lips as he noticed a shinning object on his chest.

"A nipple ring. I would have never thought." Orochimaru whispered.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Kabuto slowly ran his hands over his own thighs before moving to lift up the edges of his fishnet shirt. He slowly pulled it off. Reaching for his clasp on his pants, he started to undo them to bare his naked body to his Lord. Standing silently, he watched as Orochimaru's eyes traveled over his body.

The Snake Lord slowly stood, his body standing tall as usual. He walked over to the younger ninja and slowly set his hand on the boys' shoulders. Pulling him a bit closer, he slowly started to rub his cock against Kabuto's, making the boy whimper.

Orochimaru slowly pulled him toward the bed, holding him close to his body. He liked the warmth he could feel from Kabuto. It was comforting and rather arousing. He smirked and licked out at Kabuto's neck with his long tongue.

The smaller boy soon found himself under Orochimaru. He felt the Snake Lord rub and push their cocks together. Orochimaru's hand slowly moved down and grasped around their cocks, rubbing and pumping them together so that they could both feel the pleasure.

Kabuto moaned and whimpered. He turned his head away and attempted to hold himself. Orochimaru saw the struggle and smirked more. He moaned lowly as he saw Kabuto moan even louder and try to hold himself back from anything.

"Kabuto-chan…so cute."

Kabuto whimpered and gasped when he felt something else. Orochimaru was licking over his cock while pumping them. The boy whimpered and whined, holding back his orgasm. He whimpered and held to Orochimaru in a tight grip. Orochimaru only smirked as he continued to rub and press against him. He loved the noises that Kabuto was making. It was just far too cute.

Orochimaru slowly pulled his tongue back into his mouth and licked his lips a bit. He smiled and slowly moved his hands as well. Rather quickly, he shifted to Kabuto's lower half. He moved his legs and gently put them on his shoulders. Orochimaru leaned forward and gently pressed his tongue against Kabuto's tight entrance. He shifted a bit and gently pressed his tongue into Kabuto.

The poison master moaned out in pleasure and arched his back high into the air. He blushed lightly and whimpered, feeling Orochimaru gently pulling his tongue in and out. It was almost too much for him. He shut his eyes and arched his back high into the air, not knowing what else to do. He bit his lower lip and moved one of his hands to gently grasp around his cock. He started to pump it slowly, moaning loudly at the feel of all the pleasure.

Orochimaru looked up and saw the movement. He smirked and slowly pulled his tongue out and backed off. He moved to straddle over him and gently pressed his cock into the smaller males body. Kabuto whimpered and moaned loudly. He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to hold in his moans of pleasure. Orochimaru smirked.

"Let your noises out my dear Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed, his lips right next to Kabuto's ear.

Kabuto shivered and nodded, moaning out at the feeling of Orochimaru's cock inside him. The Snake Lord quickly pushed into him and pulled out, causing the male to moan. Pleasure was being shot through both of their bodies. Kabuto shivered and moaned loudly. He whimpered a bit and held around Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pushed into faster. He pulled out with the same quickness and smirked down as he saw Kabuto nearly his orgasm. The male couldn't hold very long. He smirked and slowly let his tongue travel out of his mouth and down Kabuto's body. Before Kabuto knew it, he was feeling the other licking his cock. The poison master moaned loudly and whimpered.

"Cum when you wisssh, Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded. After nearly thirty more minutes of being licked and thrust into, he felt himself release his pent up cum. Orochimaru smirked and licked the cum from his body. He thrusted a few more times before cumming deep into Kabuto's body. The male shivered and looked up at Orochimaru with pure adoration.

"Good boy Kabuto…you're sssuch a good boy." Orochimaru whispered.

"Th-Thank you…Orochimaru-sama."

"You may go Kabuto. Have fun."

Kabuto nodded and slowly stood. He pulled his clothes back on and slowly walked out of the room. He knew now, that Orochimaru needed him not only for the poison he could make, but for the body he possessed. He smiled lightly and walked to his house, completely content with what had happened on this lovely night.


End file.
